Ham Ham High
by Laidbackguy
Summary: Bijou Ribon is a new transfer student. She meets along the way new friends, egos, drama, and more. Rated T because it's about teenagers. If you like it, let me know if I can do anything to make it better.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Bijou, you're going to be late for you first day of school," said a sweet voice. "You don't want to late for your first day at your new school, do you?"

"No ma'am," Bijou replied stretching and wiping her face. "Do I have to go to school today? I'm not going to fit in anywhere."

"Don't say that Bijou," the voice replied to the teenaged girl's question. "Now what if you meet a really cute boy? How will you ever know his name? Or how will you make friends?"

"I don't know," Bijou replied with a thought on her face. "Maybe I will make some friends. And besides, I'm not ready to date yet."

"Of course," replied the voice. "But I'm saying. Maybe you'll meet a guy who will take away the pain. All this aside, it's time for school. Mom wouldn't want you to miss a day."

"Ok Maria," Bijou said to her older sister, Maria. "Shouldn't you be off for college now?"

"Yep," Maria said simply. "But my classes don't start till the afternoon. Have a nice day at school little sis." With that, she pulled her sister into a hug.

"I will Maria," Bijou said giving her sis a kiss on the cheek.

As Bijou arrived at school, it was nothing like she imagined. _"So this is what a public school is like. I never thought that there would be this many people. Maybe I can find some friends. Yes, I can do it," _Bijou thought to herself. This was Bijou first time going to a public school. She originally went to a private school in France, but her father had them move out to visit and learn a new culture. She looked at the white high school and stared in amazement.

"You know," a voice came from behind her said, "the school looks even better inside."

"Oh I'm sorry," Bijou apologized. "This is just my first time going to a public school. I never saw a building like this. It looks incredible."

"Don't worry," the teen said. "Soon, you'll dread the sight of this place. All the tests and homework the teachers give out is just mind blowing."

"I think I can manage," Bijou said with a chuckle. "Oh, I forgot. My name is Bijou Ribon. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh no," the teen said scratching the back of his head, "the pleasure is all mine. It's not often that we have a French transfer student. By the way, my name is Hamtaro Haruna."

"It's nice to meet you Hamtaro," Bijou responded but slightly confused. "But how did you know I was French?"

"Oh, that's simple," Hamtaro said with his finger in the air. "For starters, you the first person I have seen in Japan to have white hair. Second, I can hear your accent. And third your last name gave it away. You're the daughter of Robert Ribon, the hotel entrepreneur."

"Wow," Bijou said in amazement, "Hamtaro, can you show me around? I have no idea where my classes are."

"Sure," Hamtaro said with a big smile. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to my new friend."

"You consider me a friend already?" Bijou asked, a little taken from the title friend.

"Well yeah," Hamtaro said. "I mean I can tell you're a nice person from the way you greeted me. Not many people are like that nowadays. Do you want to be my friend?"

Bijou nodded with a smile. "So, are there any school clubs I can join?"

"Tons of them," Hamtaro said with a big smile. "This school has chess clubs, newspaper club, jazz club, and many more. I can get you a list of clubs and you can join whichever ones you want. Well, let's get a move on. We don't want to be late for our first day of class."

As the pair went inside the school, Hamtaro explained Bijou's schedule and the various stuff of Ham Ham High School. "And that's the reason why we stay in one classroom except for gym. Moral of the story, never try and make out with your girlfriend or boyfriend in the janitor's closet."

"I see," Bijou nodded taking the new information into her brain. "So what do we do if we forget a book?"

"More than likely share," Hamtaro responded to the question. "Any more questions about…" Hamtaro tried to ask before he walked in a bench (AN-I won't write much, but let me tell you this. Benches come out of nowhere and they hurt).

"Hamtaro!" Bijou exclaimed for her new friend. "Are you ok?" Bijou held out her hand to pick Hamtaro up but he was pushed down by a larger teen.

"So Hamtaro," the large teen said. "Still as clumsy as ever I see."

"Hey Boss," Hamtaro greeted as he rubbed his shin.

"Hey gorgeous," Boss said with a smirk on his face. "The name's Boss. And you are?"

"Umm, my name's Bijou," Bijou answered.

"Beautiful name for such a beautiful girl," Boss said while wrapping his arms around her. "Why don't you leave this loser alone and come with the captain of the football team?"

"No thank you," Bijou said moving away from Boss and back to Hamtaro who had finally gotten back up. "I'm not looking for a relationship anytime soon."

"Wow, this girl turned down Boss," said one of Boss's teammates.

"Do you see his face? It's priceless," the other teen said not trying to hold in his laughter.

"Shut it Stan," Boss said regaining his composure before looking back at Bijou. "Aw come on, don't be like that. Let me take you out to a movie and dinner afterwards. What do you say?"

"No thank you," Bijou said again. "Come on Hamtaro, let's get to class. I don't want to be late."

"Sure thing," Hamtaro said before looking at Boss. "Better luck next time Boss. Hey Bijou, wait for me! You don't know where the class is yet."

As the two made their way to class Boss looked at Hamtaro with anger on his face. "How dare he take away what's mine. That freak had better learn his place and learn to stay where he belongs."

"Well Boss," Stan said as he patted Boss on the shoulder, "it looks like we have a fighter on our hands. May the best man win."

"I plan on it," Boss said with a smirk. "And come lunch time, I'll make sure that Hamtaro won't stop me from the getting the girl."

**Well that's it for the first chapter of my new story. I'm sorry if anyone was interested in one of my earlier stories. Some things have happened that I had to pretty much drop writing. But hopefully I'll be able to update regularly. **


	2. Chapter 2

As the school day continued, Bijou became more accustomed to the high school. As she found out, she shared her class with Hamtaro and Oxnard. Unfortunately for Bijou, she also shared the class with Boss and his friend Stan. Boss called it fate the two of them were in the same class, although Stan said that is was stalking. That joke earned a chuckle from Bijou and a glare from Boss. Class got boring really fast as the first since the first class of the day was Literature, followed by Art and Chemistry. But alas, it was finally lunch time. Let us take a gander at what is going on during the school's lunch.

"Oh man," Hamtaro said rubbing his head. I can't believe that we had a quiz to do on the first day of school. I am not going to like school much this year."

"It's not so bad," Oxnard said hoping to cheer up his friend. "At least we don't have to advance calculus with Mr. Eggy."

"Yeah, you're right Oxy." Hamtaro said with a sigh of relief.

"Who's Mr. Eggy?" Bijou asked.

"He is just one of, if not the most difficult math teacher in our country," Oxnard stated.

"Plus he's shaped like an egg," said a voice from behind the trio.

"Hey Maxwell," Hamtaro said with a smile. "I didn't expect you to here for lunch."

"Well the library was closed," said the teen with brown hair said. "So I decided to see what was for lunch."

"Hey Maxwell, are you able to hang out after school?" Hamtaro asked.

"Since there's no homework due I could make it," Maxwell said after pondering the idea. "Is Sandy going to be there?"

"I don't know but I'll check for you," Hamtaro said. "Oh that's right. We have a new friend Maxwell."

"Oh I noticed," Maxwell said with a smile. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Maxwell Noppo. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It's ok. My name is Bijou Ribon," she said giving him a bow. "I hope we can be friends."

"HEY!" a familiar voice bellowed from across the lunchroom. "What are you doing talking MY GIRL!?"

Maxwell gave a look at Bijou and asked, "Are you two together?" Bijou shook her head no as fast as she could. "Well, it looks like Boss as taking a shine to you. He won't be giving up anytime soon."

"Oh I see," Bijou said looking a little down. _"If only they knew what happened, then he wouldn't want to date me."_(A.N Just a heads up. Usually in my stories, italics indicate thoughts. Back to the story.)

"Well, I'll see you guys later today," Maxwell said before walking off. Just as he left, Boss and Stan come over to Hamtaro, Oxnard, and Bijou.

"Hey where did Maxwell go," Boss said looking a little frustrated. "I gotta give him a piece of my mind."

"So Stan, you up for hanging out tonight?" Hamtaro asked.

"Yeah, the usual right?" Stan asked answering the question.

"What's going on?" Boss asked.

"Of course the usual," Hamtaro said with a smile. "Do you think your sister can make it?"

"Well, as long as she doesn't have practice," Stan pondered for a bit. "Is this about Maxwell?"

"Stop ignoring me," Boss said looking a bit unhappy.

"I mean it bound to happen sooner or later," chimed in Oxnard. "I mean it's been like seven years since the summer camp thing."

"Oh yeah I forget about that," Stan said before getting a smirk on his face. "Bijou, how would you like to meet my sister? I think you too would get along nicely."

"That would be great," Bijou said with a smile. "It's always great to have another girl to talk to."

"We can talk about that stuff," Hamtaro said.

"No Hamtaro," Bijou said laughing a little bit. "It's girl stuff."

"I can handle girl stuff," Hamtaro said looking as brave as he could.

"Ok, come here and I'll whisper something to you," Bijou said with a smirk. As Hamtaro stood by Bijou and listened to her, his face became more and more bored by the second.

"Ok ok," Hamtaro walked away. "I can't handle it. Too much talk about shoes and clothes and do you think that you've gained weight. Boss, why are you looking so gloomy?"

"He's fine," Stan said preparing to walk away. "So we'll be there around seven. I'll bring some more people. Later you guys. Come on Boss, let's go get some food."

**Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait and the short chapter. I had to finish up my spring and summer semester for college and the time just got away from me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and can let me know if anything could be better. **


End file.
